Traces
by Yarney Liag
Summary: Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, mais ce qui était sûr, cela ne saurait tarder. Kurenaï n'a vraiment aucune idée dans quoi elle vient de s'embarquer, tentant coûte que coûte de séduire celui que l'on surnomme en murmurant "Le Croquemort de l'Akatsuki".
1. Chapter 1

Bonne lecture ~ Merci d'avoir osé lire un couple si inhabituel (je n'ai jamais lu de fiction avec ce couple d'ailleurs XD).

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** : 1ère trace d'existence

* * *

Une sueur froide longe l'arrière du crâne de Kurenaï. Elle sent une minuscule pression située un peu plus bas que ses hanches, derrière elle. La dite pression semble provenir d'un objet pointu. Un couteau?

La pression s'accentue.

Oui. Définitivement un couteau.

— Désolé, je me suis perdue, ne me faîtes pas de mal, s'il vous plaît, tente-t-elle d'amadouer son agresseur.

— J'aurais pu te croire si tu n'avais pas mis autant de temps à répondre à ma question, princesse, reprend la voix masculine d'un air moqueur. Maintenant, dois-je me répéter ou préfères-tu un trou dans un de tes jolis ovaires?

— Je... J'ai des enfants à nourrir!, s'exclame-t-elle en tentant le tout pour le tout.

— Va pour la partie plus physique alors, s'enjoue l'homme inconnu en lui attrapant le bras sans aucune autre forme de procès.

Elle croit vraiment que c'est sa fin. Elle et sa curiosité mal placée, se maudit-elle en fermant fort ses yeux. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle devait savoir qui _il_ était.

Elle _l'_ avait vu sortir du bâtiment d'économie, il y'a 2 jours. _Il_ était si grand et tellement... massif, musclé sous la couche de vêtements qu' _il_ portait, avait-elle deviné. Elle s'était mordue les lèvres en frémillant d'impatience. Puis elle s'était mise à le suivre... juste comme ça. Instinctivement, aurait-elle dit sans plus se soucier de ses véritables motivations.

Surtout pour ne plus se soucier de ses véritables motivations.

Sachant qu'elle devait sûrement ressembler à une folle -ou pire à un stalker!, elle avait anéanti toutes ses incertitudes et ses questionnements afin de se concentrer sur l'essentiel: suivre l' _homme aux 3/4 du visage cagoulé_.

 _Il_ était ensuite entré dans le fameux café _Rinnegan_ et il avait rejoint un groupe assez étrange à son avis. Des amis peut-être, pas un gang mystérieux, s'était-elle dit pour se rassurer.

Elle avait donc préféré s'éloigner en attendant qu' _il_ finisse. Effectivement, _il_ finit. 2h après.

 _Il_ s'était alors dirigé dans son bâtiment, et _il_ était entré dans une des salles dont elle avait pris soin de mémoriser le numéro. Qu'est-ce que retenir une série de chiffres pour une étudiante en médecine?, s'était-elle félicitée, fière comme un paon. Elle avait ensuite inspecté l'emploi du temps de l'utilisation de la salle, et elle avait découvert que le prochain cours pour cette classe d'étudiants devait se dérouler dans la soirée, de 17h à 19h, dans 2 jours exactement.

Exultant d'excitation, elle avait alors couru vers son propre bâtiment, mais n'avait cessé de rêver de _ses_ pupilles vertes. Elle allait _le_ revoir!, avait-elle pensé avec une satisfaction évidente.

Son sourire rêveur lui avait d'ailleurs valu un rappel à l'ordre immédiat de la part de son enseignante d'anatomie, Tsunade Senjuu. Un rappel à l'ordre plus musclé que ce qui était légalement permis, certes, mais Kurenaï était sa favorite depuis la 2ème année donc elle l'avait supporté.

Kurenaï avait une raison pour se comporter aussi bizarrement tout à coup. Hors le fait qu'elle soit une étudiante de médecine*, bien entendu.

Plus sérieusement, s' _il_ n'était pas aussi mystérieux, elle ne se serait sans doute pas intéressée à _lui_ en _le_ voyant marcher tranquillement sur la route qui séparait les deux bâtiments de leurs départements.

 _Il_ portait une cagoule, bon Dieu. Quel genre d'individu se ballade cagoulé?

Elle connaissait Kakashi Hatake, bien sûr. Il fut même son professeur d'éthique en deuxième année, puis de microbiologie l'année suivante. Mais lui, il portait un masque chirurgicale. Et elle ne s'en étonnait pas vu la matière qu'il enseignait. Il en savait sûrement un paquet sur la contraction des microbes et il s'en protégeait comme il le pouvait. Kakashi Hatake n'était pas à blâmer. On pouvait même rajouter l'utilisation d'un gel antibactérien et même des gants pour faire bonne mesure.

Mais pas une cagoule.

Elle avait patienté deux jours, et à la sortie du cours elle avait tenté de le suivre pour voir où il habitait.

Ou pour pouvoir lui parler quand les rues seraient plus vides.

Ou pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher son masque.

Ou pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus tout court.

Elle ne s'était pas encore décidé...

Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu de perdre sa cible ni de mourir poignardée dans les ovaires. Décidément pas.

— Hidan, l'alerte une voix calme, un peu en retrait à leur gauche.

Son agresseur, le Fou, Hidan, cesse tout mouvement et se tourne légèrement vers le nouvel arrivant. Nouvel arrivant... Ou ce dernier était-il juste silencieux depuis le début de l'altercation?

— Ouais, quoi?, s'irrite le dénommé Hidan. Je suis un peu occupé là, face de poupée, donc si tu permets-

Il ne finit sa phrase qu'il se retrouve projeté au sol par un coup de poing qui, selon le bruit qui retentit, doit faire très mal, selon la jeune femme. Cette dernière tente de profiter de la distraction occasionnée pour courir, mais c'était sans compter la résistance surprenante d'Hidan qui l'attrape par une cheville et la fait tomber à plat ventre devant elle.

— Où comptais-tu aller, bébé? Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, ricane-t-il avec un sourire morbide en se hissant sur elle, le couteau bien en évidence dans sa main libre. Jashin-sama sera tellement content...

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle hurle, ou du moins tente d'hurler car le deuxième homme, qui s'est silencieusement rapproché, pose sa main sur sa bouche en un clin d'œil.

— Je vais répéter sa question, dit-il d'une voix neutre qui lui glace le sang. Qui es-tu et que fais-tu là?

Il lui lance un regard d'avertissement et relâche la pression sur sa bouche.

— Je suis désolée, je m'appelle Kurenaï Yûhi, je suis étudiante en médecine, commence-t-elle d'un trait en paniquant. Je... Je suivais un homme mais je viens de le perdre quand votre... ami m'a attaqué! Je ne faisais rien de mal, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi partir!

— Qui suivais-tu?, demande l'Insensible.

— Je ne le connais pas... Je vous le jure!, reprend-t-elle de plus belle quand le Fou tente de lui planter son couteau dans une de ses cuisses. Je l'ai vu pour la première fois il y'a deux jours! Je rentrais chez moi! Il avait cette cagoule! Et puis... il y'a ses yeux! Et puis-!

Ses paroles ne font plus sens aux deux hommes.

— Pourquoi le suivais-tu?, demande curieusement l'Insensible.

— Je... En fait... Je...

Elle repense soudainement aux yeux verts de l'inconnu et rougit tellement fort que les deux hommes lèvent un sourcil en tandem. Même l'Insensible.

Surtout lui.

— Je... C'est personnel! Il avait l'air louche avec sa cagoule, c'est tout. Il... Je...

— Alors pourquoi rougis-tu, princesse?, se moque Hidan en s'amusant à tourner le couteau d'une main, un air amusé fermement en place sur son visage.

— Ça ne vous regarde pas!, crie-t-elle, gênée.

— Oh, notre petit Kakuzu aurait-il une touche?, ronronne Hidan en se levant finalement. Putain, juste au moment où j'avais parié qu'il resterait une putain de nonne toute sa vie!

Elle se relève, les jambes tremblantes. Kurenaï les regarde prudemment, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre avec les deux individus en face d'elle. L'Insensible la fixe toujours mais son air est beaucoup plus détendu, presque pensif.

— Alors tu aimes... Kakuzu, déclare-t-il de but en blanc.

Kurenaï n'aime pas la façon dont il le dit. Comme si c'est improbable...

— Aimer est un bien grand mot, dit Kurenaï prudemment. Je veux juste faire connaissance, c'est tout. Je vous jure que mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises.

— Si elles l'étaient, tu serais déjà morte, bébé, l'informe Hidan, le bout de sa langue taquinant sa lèvre inférieure. Tu es tellement bonne... Jashin-sama regrettera de ne pas t'accueillir au Seuil des âmes sacrifiées.

Kurenaï fait un pas en arrière.

— Je... je peux vraiment partir?, demande-t-elle, inquiète de se faire poignarder dans le dos si elle baisse sa garde, littéralement.

— Oui, tu peux, déclare le plus frêle des deux hommes.

— Face de poupée, je pense que l'chef aura un mot à en dire là-dessus, tu crois pas?, demande Hidan en se curant les dents avec son couteau.

Kurenaï fait un autre pas en arrière.

— Elle ne ment pas, j'ai lu son dossier avant de venir. Contrairement à certaines personnes, termine-t-il froidement.

Le concerné hausse les épaules et s'en va sans un mot de plus.

Rien du tout.

Et la voilà, livrée à elle même dans une ruelle sombre, avec un homme au visage aussi placide et vitreux qu'une poupée de cire la fixant sans expression. Elle se dandine d'un pied à un autre, sous les yeux scrutateurs de la poupée humaine. Ce dernier penche alors brusquement sa tête à un angle presqu'inimaginable mais digne des plus grands films d'horreur.

Kurenaï s'accorde un dernier bond en arrière.

— Je pense que l'on se reverra bientôt si tu poursuis cette quête étrange, annonce-t-il en s'en allant tranquillement sans demander son reste.

.

.

Kurenaï reste pétrifiée quelques secondes en s'attendant réellement à voir surgir le Fou au couteau. Mais ils sont déjà partis. Elle court alors sans s'arrêter vers son appartement qui se situe à 10 minutes de la scène de "crime". C'est tremblante, un plus tard, après un bon bain et un repas chaud, qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle vient de frôler la mort.

 _À moins qu'ils bluffaient..._

— Oui, ça ne peut être que ça, se rassure-t-elle comme elle peut.

 _N'est-ce pas?_

— Ça doit être ça.

Au moins elle a pu obtenir _son_ nom, tente-t-elle de se rassurer comme elle le peut. Celui qu'elle désigne comme un " _il"_ a même un joli prénom.

 _Kakuzu._

Elle se jette sur son lit après un brossage de dents en règle. Un sourire en coin orne délicatement ses lèvres en repensant aux yeux verts de son étranger. Est-il un beau prince arabe déguisé sous cette tonne de vêtements? Ces deux hommes sont-ils ses gardes du corps personnels?

 _Ou alors... un albinos? A-t-il un problème de peau? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle on ne voit même pas une portion de sa peau en dehors des deux trous laissant transparaître ses yeux?_

 _Kakuzu, hein?_

* * *

Un peu plus loin, dans une immense maison de collocation, Hidan et Sasori sont rentrés et ont déjà fait leur rapport à leur chef, Nagato, plus communément appelé Pein, dans le milieu. La décision de laisser vivre la suspecte ne l'avait pas plus ébranlé que ça. Ils étaient déjà sur des charbons ardents avec les forces de Police aux aguets du moindre faux pas. Le cadavre d'une étudiante n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide, bien au contraire.

Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki sont à présent rassemblés dans le salon où ils discutent des derniers détails des dernières transactions plus ou moins légales.

— Et mon problème?, demande soudainement Kakuzu à Hidan qui s'excite dans une langue étrangère à propos du prochain culte dédié à son dieu.

— Hein?

— La fille, reprend-t-il calmement comme s'il parle à un imbécile.

— Ah ouais, s'exclame Hidan en riant à gorge déployée. Tu ne vas pas croire ce que la salope nous a dit! Elle a-

— Elle pensait que tu étais un individu suspect et elle a décidé de te suivre pour le confirmer, termine Pein en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Hidan. Ils l'ont rassuré que tu n'es pas une menace et qu'elle peut rentrer tranquille.

— Tout le monde me connaît, dit Kakuzu, vertement.

Effectivement, on ne parle pas de l'Akatsuki sans parler de son "Croquemort" personnel. Pour Kakuzu, il est impossible qu'il ne soit pas connu par les habitants de leur petite ville. Personne ne peut prétendre ne pas connaître les membres de l'Akatsuki.

— Bah pas la bitch!, s'esclaffe Hidan en riant d'un air plus que suspect.

Kakuzu l'observe pendant quelques secondes puis retourne à ses calculs. Le budget va être serré ce mois-ci. Entre les produits pour cheveux de Deidara et les sacrifices d'animaux supplémentaires de Hidan, soit disant que c'est le mois des 2 lunes etc., Kakuzu sent qu'il peut y avoir des répercussions budgétaires indésirables s'ils ne font pas extrêmement attention.

Son esprit se désintéresse totalement de la brune aux yeux couleur sang.

Il marque un temps de pause.

Franchement, quel genre de personne porte des lentilles bordeaux?, se demande-t-il en se rappelant des yeux vermeilles de la brune sur la photo du dossier.

Un coup d'œil à Itachi lui fait repenser à deux fois sa critique.

Il soupire et se relance dans les calculs sur les feuilles devant lui.

Á suivre...

Un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous aimez et/ou si je devrais publier la suite serait utile ^^"

* * *

 **Ceci est un three-shots.**

Note : Merci d'avoir osé lire un couple si inhabituel (je n'ai jamais lu de fiction avec ce couple d'ailleurs XD).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :** 2ème trace d'amour.

* * *

Kakuzu cligna exactement 13 fois des yeux.

Oui, il avait compté.

Un clignement chaque 2 secondes plus précisément. Cela faisait donc presque une minute qu'il la fixait sans répondre, trop abasourdi par ses propos. C'était rare qu'on arrive à le prendre par surprise alors le mettre autant sur le cul semblait inimaginable. C'était juste impensable… Enfin, ça l'était 5 minutes plus tôt, avant que l _a fille_ n'entre dans le café.

Il cligna des yeux.

― Oï, Kakuzu, fit Hidan d'un ton moqueur, ce n'est pas poli de dévisager une jeune femme aussi longtemps, tu sais?

La brune rougit et baissa timidement ses yeux rubis sur le sac à main de marque qui reposait sagement sur ses cuisses à moitié dénudées. Hidan siffla vulgairement en semblant la trouver plus qu'à son goût. Elle portait une mini robe moulante noire car le printemps avait débuté depuis plus d'un mois. Kakuzu ne cachait pas qu'il la trouvait extrêmement séduisante. Elle était même très belle.

Mais c'était **ça** le problème.

Une aussi sublime femme ne sortirait pas avec quelqu'un comme lui. Au moins ne serait-ce qu'à cause de son facial ingrat ou de sa très sombre réputation. N'avait-elle pas eu vent des rumeurs l'accusant de se livrer aux joies de la nécrophilie à ses heures perdues? Kakuzu faillit soupirer. Depuis que ces rumeurs infondées avaient circulé en ville même les prostituées refusaient de coucher avec lui à présent.

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées. Le regard turquoise de l'homme aux cicatrices se posa sommairement sur les autres membres de l'Akatsuki qui ne se gênaient pas pour écouter leur conversation. La beauté était entrée dans le café, quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle avait directement demandé à lui parler. Bien évidement il avait fallu que **tout** le monde soit là pour être témoin de la scène.

Vie de merde, songea-t'il.

― Écoute-moi bien, femme, commença sèchement l'homme au masque.

― Je m'appelle Kurenaï, Kakuzu-senpai!, s'exclama-t-elle sans cacher son ton enjoué.

― Femme, la reprit-il d'une voix terne, clairement ennuyé qu'elle lui coupe la parole.

― Ku-re-naï, épela-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents immaculées.

Il entendit très clairement des ricanements qu'il jura provenir de Deidara ou d'Itachi. Kakuzu se retint de leur hurler dessus. Ces gens n'avaient même pas la décence de dissimuler le fait qu'ils les espionnaient. Il renifla et se concentra de nouveau sur la femme devant lui. Celle-ci avait posé ses coudes sur la table et son menton ovale reposait délicatement entre les paumes de ses mains. Elle lui souriait si sincèrement qu'il haussa les sourcils. Il fut bien content que son masque ne révèle rien des expressions sur son visage. Il vivait sûrement le moment le plus déstabilisant de toute sa vie.

― Senpai aurait-il déjà oublié ma question?, fit la brune en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Devrais-je répéter? « Senpai, veux-tu sortir avec moi? ». Je sais cuisiner, repasser les costumes-

― Je ne suis pas intéressé, dit Kakuzu d'un ton qu'il espéra ferme mais surtout catégorique.

― -faire le ménage, continua-t-elle sans perdre son sourire. Je suis en faculté de médecine donc je pourrais bien prendre soin de toi quand tu seras malade. Et puis-

― Je ne suis pas intéressé, haussa-t-il légèrement le ton en fermant ses poings.

― Je pense que nos génotypes peuvent être compatibles, réfléchit elle à voix haute. Senpai, quel est ton groupe sanguin? Je suis AB! Oh, dis-moi senpai! J'espère que tu es un B! Notre compatibilité sexuelle sera excellente!

― Femme!, s'exclama-t-il finalement, outré, en se levant d'un bond et en posant ses paumes à plat contre la surface froide de la table.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Kakuzu l'observa, et ce qu'il vit le fascina. Fini la moue boudeuse et l'air angélique sur le visage de la jolie brune. Ses yeux couleur sang se firent froids et son air plus hautain que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir depuis sa naissance. Et il connaissait Sasuke Uchiwa! La petite pute qui servait de petit frère à Itachi, alias "Monsieur-je-suis-tout-et-vous-n'-êtes-même-pas-de-la-sous-merde-comparé-à-moi", qui pensait qu'un regard de lui valait tous les diamants qui pouvaient exister sur terre.

Kurenaï se leva, ajusta son large bustier et saisit son sac. Quand elle fit un pas vers lui, il se retint de justesse d'en reculer de quatre...

Il n'en fit qu'un seul.

Ses mollets heurtèrent la structure métallique de la chaise derrière lui. Ceci lui rappela par la même occasion qu'il avait en face de lui une pauvre fille et pas un membre d'un gang quelconque armé jusqu'au dent.

La brune se posta devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

― J'essayais de ne pas t'effrayer, Senpai, mais je suppose que tu devras apprendre la règle numéro 1 à un moment ou à un autre…

Elle se saisit de sa chemise entre ses petits poings ―et quelle poigne!― et le tira brusquement vers le bas afin que leurs têtes demeurent au même niveau. Il déglutit de façon très audible.

― Règle numéro 1: ma parole est indiscutable, susurra-t-elle en le regardant, les yeux pleins de venin.

Il sentit au fond de lui que ce serait hautement dangereux de répliquer. Trop dangereux même. De toute façon il était bien trop sur le cul pour songer à effectuer un mouvement aussi simple soit il, tel que bouger ses lèvres pour former des mots. La femme le _touchait physiquement_. Elle le touchait volontairement.

Satisfaite, la belle brune déposa un léger baiser sur son masque bleu-gris et le relâcha aussi subitement qu'elle l'avait attrapé. Elle se fit alors songeuse.

― J'ai acheté une magnifique robe rouge avant-hier donc demain tu dois m'emmener dîner au restaurant, l'informa Kurenaï. Je passerais à 19 heures 30 ici pour qu'on y aille. Portes un costume noir et une cravate bordeaux, s'il te plaît. Il serait dommage qu'on détonne allègrement l'un de l'autre. À demain !

Elle arrangea son décolleté et sortit du café non sans avoir roulé des hanches jusqu'à être hors de vue. Ni une ni deux, le rire de Hidan emplit la salle. Konan se joignit de bon cœur au mauve et Kisame, ne pouvant plus se retenir, en fit de même. Itachi affichait ouvertement un sourire en coin moqueur et l'unique sourcil levé de Sasori traduisait son amusement.

Mais Kakuzu ne songeait qu'à une chose.

Il était effectivement du groupe sanguin B.

* * *

La _femme_ lui souriait. Son sourire était éclatant et ses yeux luisaient doucement dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Ils avaient fini de dîner. Oh, il avait bien été obligé de se soumettre vu le scandale qu'elle avait créé en arrivant dans le café pour le découvrir habillé de façon décontractée, ses feuilles de calculs étalées sur le comptoir. Pain lui avait expressément ordonné de faire taire la harpie. Alors il avait capitulé. Jamais encore une femme ne l'avait regardé avec tant d'émerveillement en le voyant approcher, bien habillé dans un costume. Intérieurement, il s'était sentit flatté. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout…

À part Hidan et Deidara qui n'avaient eu cesse de le harceler par message pour avoir un compte-rendu détaillé de leur soirée, Kakuzu avait trouvé le rendez-vous assez agréable. Il avait fallu qu'il paie leur addition ―la femme l'avait menacé du regard pour qu'il soit un gentleman― et elle avait évidemment fait la conversation pour deux, mais il avait apprécié la qualité du repas.

Elle lui avait parlé de ses aspirations, de ses études et de son modèle. Il n'en avait que faire mais il l'avait écouté plus pour ne pas l'énerver qu'autre chose. Il ne savait pas de quoi une telle furie serait capable si il n'était pas assez prudent. L'idée de rentrer avec une couille en moins ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Loin de là même.

― Senpai! La soirée a été magique, fit elle avec son habituel air enjoué de cruche. Tu as été parfait!

Et c'est ainsi que la femme s'était accrochée à son bras telle une sangsue.

Blasé, mais surtout épuisé de la soirée, il la laissa faire sans protestations. Elle ne le lâcha pas, même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le café _Akatsuki_. Kakuzu sentit qu'ils étaient épiés. Et à dire vrai, ses compagnons n'étaient pas du tout discret en se plaçant directement devant la vitre avec des yeux de hiboux.

Il maudit ses partenaires pour leur curiosité maladive... Rêvait-il ou était-ce bien Pain qui venait de se joindre au groupe, un verre de Scotch à la main?

Kakuzu avait la ferme intention de leur dire d'aller se faire voir lorsqu'il sentit qu'on tirait sur une de ses manches. Il soupira intérieurement et posa son regard vert glacial sur la petite forme brune à ses côtés. Les joues rosées, la bouche en cœur, celle-ci le regardait à travers ses yeux carmins embrumés, semblant attendre quelque chose de lui.

― Quoi, femme?, demanda-t-il sèchement.

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et piégea son bras au milieu de ses immenses seins de façon plus qu'indécente. Il crut entendre un sifflement appréciateur derrière lui.

― Femme, n'as-tu donc aucune dignité?, se résigna-t-il à lui demander.

― Senpai, embrasses-moi, ordonna-t-elle à demi en se collant toute entière contre lui.

― Lâche-moi, femme!

Elle fronça les sourcils, à bout de patience, et elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Elle lui roula la pelle de sa vie dans la mesure que lui permettait le vêtement qui cachait le visage de Kakuzu. Quand elle eut fini, elle se sépara de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux depuis ses 8 centimètres de moins que l'homme. Ses yeux s'étaient encore plus embrumés et ses lèvres avaient légèrement rougi comme ses joues. Kakuzu trouva cette image si charmante qu'il rougit en secret, derrière son masque. Kurenaï était vraiment trop belle pour son propre bien.

― Senpai, miaula-t-elle presque en dessinant des petits cercles avec un doigt sur la poitrine de l'homme.

― Quoi?, aboya-t-il immédiatement en se ressaisissant.

Il se méfiait de ce que lui réservait encore la brunette.

― Senpai, devrions-nous nous voir demain?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton sincèrement inquiet. Tu as des examens dans moins d'une semaine, n'est-ce pas? Devrais-je attendre que tu aies fini?

— Je ne veux pas te voir du tout.

— Oui, je vais faire cela, l'ignora-t-elle. J'attendrai la fin de tes examens. C'est la meilleure solution… Je vais essayer de ne pas être triste! Senpai va tellement me manquer…

Et elle s'accrocha à lui en l'entourant de ses deux petits bras, sa tête contre son torse. Kakuzu grimaça en essayant de la faire reculer mais elle avait une sacrée poigne. Encore une fois, elle venait de prendre des décisions le concernant sans vraiment demander son avis. Pas qu'il ait envie de la voir le lendemain ―la soirée avait été assez éprouvante!― mais il aurait aimé qu'elle descende de son piédestal.

Kurenaï l'embrassa une dernière fois par surprise et referma son propre manteau. Un message lui parvint sur son téléphone portable et elle le parcourut sommairement.

― Senpai ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour moi, mon taxi arrive, dit elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il voulut lui dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, mais la voiture arriva effectivement et après un dernier baiser elle s'en alla. Kakuzu soupira en la voyant lui faire de grands signes jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse au loin.

Quelle femme agaçante…

Dès qu'il posa le pied à l'intérieur du café, il fut assailli par un blond et un mauve surexcités.

― Je ne vous dirais rien!, asséna Kakuzu en se débarrassant de son blouson.

― Oï, Oï, Kaku-chan, chantonna Deidara. Tu devrais être plus gentil avec tes amis maintenant que tu as une co-pi-ne !

― Ce n'est pas ma copine, grogna le concerné en s'attablant devant ses papiers précédemment oubliés. Allez-vous en maintenant!

― D'accord, d'accord, fit Hidan avec un sourire carnassier en s'en allant.

Deidara, lui, le regarda longtemps puis sourit d'un air connaisseur en s'en allant en quelques bonds excités. Kakuzu travailla quelques minutes, puis soupira.

Cette femme était folle.

Il se le répétait pour la énième fois mais jamais l'impact de ses mots ne l'avait autant frappé. Et lui qui pensait avoir tout vu. Au moins maintenant il aura la paix jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de se débarrasser d' _elle_.

Il reçut un texto. Puis un deuxième à la suite.

" Senpai! Je suis bien rentrée! Xxxxxo"

" Ah, c'est moi, Kurenaï-chan! Tu dois être surpris! C'est Hidan-kun qui m'a passé ton numéro! On a discuté pendant que tu t'habillais. Au début il me faisait un peu peur mais en fait il est très sympathique! "

Hidan et la folle. Le fou et la folle.

Kakuzu lâcha son téléphone portable de désespoir.

* * *

Ce ne fut même pas une surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva propulsé en arrière par un poids se jetant sur lui à la sortie de son dernier examen. Au vu des regards surpris et définitivement choqués, même eux avaient du mal à croire que le Croquemort se soit dégoté une copine. Et une aussi belle en plus. Kakuzu crut même en entendre quelques uns vouloir se dévouer pour parler à la jeune fille qu'ils pensaient être victime d'un blackmail orchestré par lui. Il soupira. S'ils savaient…

― Senpai!, s'écria-t-elle en attirant encore plus de regards et de murmures lorsqu'elle se mit à se coller contre lui sans se soucier des yeux innocents des passants.

― Un peu de pudeur, la reprit-il sévèrement.

Étrangement, elle lui obéit mais avec une moue boudeuse à l'appui. Kakuzu soupira et reprit son chemin, la femme traînant derrière lui. Elle avait passé ses journées à lui écrire. N'était-elle pas sensée être en médecine ? Pourquoi avait-elle autant de temps libre ?

Ce fut tout naturellement qu'ils entrèrent dans le café. Elle fut chaudement saluée par Hidan, l'un des seuls membres présent hormis Sasori et Zetsu. Il s'attabla dans un coin de la pièce et vit Kurenaï en faire de même.

― Senpai, commença-t-elle en dessinant de petits cercles sur la surface froide de la table.

― Quoi?, fit-il en sortant son ordinateur portable.

― Je ne voulais pas te le dire au téléphone mais… des gens nous ont vu au restaurant la dernière fois et ils m'ont dit de m'éloigner de toi…

― Très sages conseils, dit mollement Kakuzu en ouvrant sa session.

― Mais… Mais moi je t'aime…

Il se figea et leva les yeux de l'écran pour voir la brune aux bords des larmes. Il soupira bien fort et se pinça le bout de son nez.

― Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de moi, tenta-t-il calmement de lui expliquer. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on se connaît.

― Non ! Kakuzu-senpai ne me connaît que depuis une semaine mais ça fait longtemps que je l'observe !

Kakuzu fut confus. Il savait de source sûre que depuis que Hidan l'avait effrayée, trois mois plus tôt, la brune avait cessé toutes tentatives envers lui. Qu'avait dit Pain ? Qu'elle s'était méprise en le prenant pour un individu suspect masqué, n'est-ce pas ? Lui auraient-ils menti ? Mais le plus important...

― Tu me stalkais ?, demanda-t-il sombrement.

― Senpai, bouda-t-elle en une moue qu'il fut dur d'ignorer.

― Laisse tomber, soupira-t-il en se concentrant de nouveau sur son ordinateur.

Il manqua le sourire mutin et satisfait de la brune. La brune se dit qu'elle devait juste le pousser un peu plus. Si l'idée de sortir avec elle le révulsait tant qu'il voulait le laisser paraître il se serait violemment défendu pour l'éjecter hors de sa vie. Il était étrangement, bien qu'agréablement, docile. Kurenaï se passa une langue séductrice sur les lèvres en le regardant fixement avec convoitise.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête sur le côté, elle vit les amis de Kakuzu la regarder attentivement. Elle leur sourit grandement et ils retournèrent à leurs occupations. Ils pensaient tous la même chose cependant. Elle ne fera de Kakuzu qu'une seule bouchée. Mais ils hésitèrent entre le plaindre et être heureux pour lui. La femme était à ce point complexe.

.

.

Le premier plan de Kurenaï fut d'habituer son homme à sa constante présence. Elle voulait qu'il pense à elle sans arrêt. Le téléphone portable était sa pièce maîtresse dans cette étape. Elle pouvait le bombarder de textos pendant 3 jours d'affilés -textos auxquels il répondait de temps à autres avec réluctance- puis brusquement arrêter de lui écrire pendant quelques jours voire une semaine entière. Après deux mois à effectuer ce petit manège, Hidan l'informa en ricanant qu'elle pouvait définitivement passer à l'étape supérieure.

En effet, on pouvait souvent apercevoir un Kakuzu vérifiant régulièrement sa messagerie, les sourcils froncés par l'absence inhabituelle de messages. Durant ses périodes, ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin payaient les conséquences de son agacement. Mais Kurenaï avait d'autres attentes de lui. Elle poursuivit son comportement irrégulier pendant deux semaines supplémentaires.

En se jetant sur son lit, après une journée de cours particulièrement éprouvante, elle consulta sa messagerie. Son regard se posa sur un message non lu qui la fit sauter d'excitation sur sa couette.

C'était la première fois que l'homme lui envoyait un message en premier. Ça avait toujours été elle qui initiait la conversation et la terminait. C'était donc une bonne idée d'être restée 5 jours sans lui donner de ses nouvelles. Elle se mordit la lèvre, heureuse, et ouvrit le message.

« Salut. »

Kurenaï le maudit pour son manque de créativité. Mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme après tout. Elle consulta l'heure sur son téléphone. Il avait envoyé le message 3 heures plus tôt. Elle sourit machiavéliquement et laissa le message en « Lu » en allant se préparer à manger. Autant le faire mijoter…

Lorsqu'elle revint, un message lui était envoyé mais pas par la personne qu'elle espérait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Je suis sûr que s'il avait une bombe sur lui il nous ferait tous sauter sans remords… je n'ose même pas le faire chier... ».

C'était Hidan.

Elle décida de l'appeler. Le mauve décrocha à la dernière sonnerie avant que le répondeur ne s'enclenche.

― Hey, salua-t-elle brièvement en mangeant son dessert. Je-

― Ah, Mito-san ! Quel plaisir de vous entendre, s'exclama Hidan d'une voix aigüe entièrement fausse.

Kurenaï haussa un sourcil.

― Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, poursuivit le mauve en riant faussement. Je suis actuellement- Hé ! Rends-moi mon télépho-

― Je sais que c'est toi, fit la voix grave de Kakuzu.

Elle frissonna et resserra ses cuisses en sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir instantanément. Elle l'entendit fermer une porte à clé tandis que quelqu'un tambourinait contre la dite porte. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

― Tu as assez joué avec moi ?, demanda-t-il d'un air neutre. Tu passes à Hidan, maintenant ?

― Senpai, murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il le prendrait comme ça. Elle voulait juste le faire réagir. Pour qu'ils soient plus "un couple" qu'une victime et une forceuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre en cherchant ses mots. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore raccroché signifiait qu'il attendait des explications sur son agissement.

― Senpai semblait… je ne voulais pas que Senpai se sente toujours obligé de rester avec moi. Au début je pensais que si Senpai était avec moi alors tout m'allait mais… je veux que Senpai soit vraiment heureux quand il est avec moi. C'est pourquoi j'ai fais… ça.

Il y eut une pause lourde de sens. Elle l'entendit soupirer et elle l'imagina très bien se pincer le nez d'un air ennuyé. Elle sourit involontairement. Il était tellement mignon quand il faisait ça.

― Tu es folle, conclut-il d'un ton solennelle.

― Je suis folle de toi, Senpai, affirma-t-elle en riant.

Il y eut une seconde pause durant laquelle elle faisait la moue bien que personne ne puisse la voir. Elle entendait la respiration calme et régulière de l'homme. Lentement, elle enroula et déroula une mèche de cheveux sous ses doigts experts.

― Dois-je venir demain, Senpai ?, susurra-t-elle en se passant la langue sur la lèvre supérieure.

― … Tu m'agaces.

Puis il raccrocha et elle cria de bonheur en sautant dans tous les sens. Après plus de 3 mois de dur labeur elle était enfin parvenue à ses fins. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée. Elle commençait par s'endormir de fatigue lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle devait se faire un masque à l'argile verte et brosser ses cheveux pour éviter les boucles rebelles le lendemain. En soupirant, elle se mit au travail. Plus tôt elle commencera, plus vite elle dormira.

* * *

Kurenaï sourit. Cela faisait déjà 2 mois qu'ils entretenaient une "vraie" relation. Enfin, une relation qui n'impliquait pas un malaise évident de la part de l'homme. Aujourd'hui lui avait encore prouvé qu'elle avait été accepté alors qu'elle marchait avec lui, main dans la main dans le parc près de l'université. Elle était habituée aux murmures dès qu'ils passaient. Même ses camarades de filière lui disaient de se méfier de lui, sans trop entrer dans les détails par peur de représailles. Kurenaï était loin d'être stupide. Elle savait avec qui elle s'était engagée. Enfin, elle l'avait appris en faisant quelques recherches avant d'aborder Kakuzu.

Elle soupira de bonheur et se colla un peu plus à l'homme. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour le regarder, elle vit qu'il la fixait depuis assez longtemps. Durant toute la journée, il n'avait fait que lui lancer des regards en coin. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais l'homme têtu devait attendre que ce soit elle qui lance le sujet. Seul problème, elle ne savait pas de quoi il voulait parler. Elle fit volontairement sa moue la plus mignonne.

― Il me reste de la glace sur le visage, Senpai ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement inquiet.

― Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que c'est ton anniversaire ?, répliqua-t-il brutalement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

― Senpai n'a pas besoin de me faire des cadeaux, souffla-t-elle timidement en comprenant où il voulait en venir en réalité.

Il grogna et se remit en route. Cependant, au lieu de rentrer directement au café comme à leur habitude il leur fit faire un détour dans une boutique de bijoux de luxe à proximité. Il lui fit signe de rester dehors tandis qu'il entrait à l'intérieur du magasin. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sac qu'il lui remit de force avant de continuer son chemin. Elle sourit en baissant les yeux sur le magnifique collier en or blanc incrusté de petits cristaux purs.

Il était bien généreux pour un avare invétéré.

* * *

― Senpai, boudait-elle comme d'habitude en s'accrochant à Kakuzu indécemment.

― J'ai dit non, répéta calmement l'homme en continuant par avancer.

― Pourquoi as-tu peur de mes avances? Je suis ta petite amie et je n'ai pas honte de vouloir te faire l'amour, Senpai !

― Baisse d'un ton !, s'offusqua Kakuzu en regardant autour d'eux.

Kurenaï soupira en le voyant se détendre devant l'absence de personnes dans la ruelle. La question du sexe s'était évidement posée dans leur couple et pour une raison obscure, Kakuzu semblait être totalement averse à l'idée. Cela faisait déjà 8 mois qu'elle avait débarqué dans le café en clamant son monopole sur la vie du brun. Kurenaï sentait qu'il la voulait autant qu'elle le désirait, sinon même plus, mais quelque chose semblait le décourager dès qu'elle faisait mine de retirer son masque pour passer aux choses sérieuses il se braquait et s'en allait sans un mot.

Quelque chose tiqua.

― Senpai est vraiment vierge ?, demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde en penchant sa tête sur le côté d'un air curieux. Je pensais que Hidan-kun plaisantait. Mais je lui ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas. On apprendra plein de choses ensemble.

Elle le vit soupirer puis se pincer le nez, signe notoire de son ennui.

― Ne parle plus jamais de notre vie sexuelle avec Hidan, dit il calmement.

― D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Mais si Senpai n'est pas vierge dois-je comprendre que je n'attire pas Senpai ? Me ferais-je des illusions ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, très soucieuse de la réponse. Il soupira et lui caressa la joue avec une douceur inhabituelle.

― Ce n'est pas ça.

― Alors pourquoi est-ce que Senpai s'enfuit de chez moi à chaque fois que je veux plus ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

― C'est bon, tu as gagné, capitula-t-il. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas chercher à voir sous mon masque.

Kakuzu s'attendait à la voir sauter de joie devant sa capitulation mais un air sombre se peignit lentement sur son visage lorsqu'elle entendit sa condition. Elle se détacha de lui et le repoussa en le regardant froidement.

― Senpai pense que je suis ce genre de fille ? Si on fait l'amour je donnerais tout de moi et Senpai ne veut me donner qu'une partie de lui ? Tu ne trouve pas ça injuste ? Devrais-je m'en aller avant de m'énerver pour de bon ? Parce que je commence par ne pas me sentir bien.

Son visage était froid et déterminé. C'était tout ou rien.

― Tu ne peux pas voir mon visage, dit Kakuzu d'un ton qu'il espéra ferme.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et s'en alla à vive allure. Ils étaient en route vers l'appartement de la brunette lorsque la conversation s'était imposée d'elle-même. Kakuzu savait que c'était sa faute. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il voulait juste qu'elle se contente avec ce qu'il était prêt à lui donner. Si jamais elle pensait que derrière ce masque se cachait un trésor, elle serait vite déçue. Il ne voulait pas la voir se refroidir avant même l'acte, ou pire : le regarder comme s'il était un monstre.

Avec un jolie minois comme le sien et un corps aussi magnifique il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle ferait des ravages si elle était introduite dans les hautes sphères et si évidemment elle s'intéressait au métier le plus vieux du monde : la prostitution. C'est pourquoi il avait peur de lui montrer le visage de _la chose_ avec laquelle elle passait tant de temps récemment. Elle ne savait clairement pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Il n'était pas fait pour elle. Ou était-ce l'inverse ?

Il soupira à nouveau, comme il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps. Puis il sortit son téléphone portable et composa un message.

« Tu es rentrée ? »

Il attendit quelques secondes, incertain de recevoir une réponse. Son portable vibra pourtant dans sa main.

« Oui, Senpai... »

Il se sentit soulagé devant l'appellation si familière. Elle la vit composer un message qu'elle supprima puis retapa pendant quelques secondes.

« Je sais que Senpai a un passé sombre. Je sais aussi que Senpai a peur de s'ouvrir totalement à quelqu'un. Peut-être que quelqu'un t'as déçu dans le passé… Comme je n'en suis pas sûre, je veux bien laisser cet incident passer. N'en parlons plus. Je laisserais du temps à Senpai. Ce n'est sûrement pas facile.»

Il sourit en coin. Elle venait encore de prendre une décision toute seule mais il l'en remerciait intérieurement. Mais elle lui envoya soudainement un dernier message qui le fit frissonner.

« Mais la prochaine fois que Senpai viendra chez moi ou m'emmèneras chez lui, je considérerais qu'il a pris sa décision.»

* * *

Elle l'embrassa et malgré le tissu les séparant il le sentit jusque dans ses os. Ils étaient dehors, main dans la main en marchant près d'un lac. Elle l'avait regardé de ses mêmes yeux amoureux qui le rendait si faible ces derniers temps puis elle s'était mise sur la pointe de ses pieds, quémandant silencieusement un baiser qu'il lui accorda de bonne grâce. Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui. En la tenant ainsi dans ses bras, il s'en voulut d'être aussi stressé par l'avenir. Elle semblait si libre, faisant toujours ce qu'elle voulait dès qu'elle y songeait.

― Je…, commença-t-il en voulant pour la première fois de sa vie être sincère avec elle sans impliquer les sous-entendus habituels.

― Senpai, l'encouragea-t-elle.

― Ne parles pas, soupira-t-il en écartant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns et en l'embrassant avec une tendresse inhabituelle sur le front. Si tu parles je ne pourrais pas le faire… Kurenaï.

Le seul fait d'utiliser son prénom la figea. Elle porta ses grands yeux rubis sur le visage caché derrière l'épais tissu.

― Tu ne comprends pas, fit il alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne veux pas te montrer mon visage… je ne veux pas…. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi.

Elle se tut en l'écoutant presque religieusement.

― Il y a deux mois… quand on s'est disputé pour ça… Je suis désolé si tu as pensé que … tu… Kurenaï, tu me plaîs vraiment beaucoup. Tu… ce n'est pas toi le problème. Je voulais que tu le saches.

― Et si tu me laissais décider ?, demanda-t-elle en décidant de le tutoyer clairement. Et si tu me laissais te montrer que je veux tout de toi ? Tu as des cicatrices ? D'accord, je comprends tes réticences à leur sujet. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu ne me laisses même pas une chance de t'aimer comme tu es…

Il voulut s'éloigner comme s'il avait été brûlé mais elle lui attrapa subitement le bras.

― Laisse-moi t'aimer, Senpai.

― Tu vas me quitter.

― Ce sera à moi d'en juger. Mais si tu penses ça de moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as accepté d'être avec moi.

Il sembla être sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais il se ravisa et se mit à s'éloigner. Elle le rattrapa et s'accrocha à son bras comme à son habitude sauf qu'elle était plus silencieuse. Arrivés à l'intersection qui les mènerait chez elle, il s'arrêta brusquement. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il lui prit la main avec un visage qui lui sembla grave.

― M'invites-tu à entrer chez toi ?, demanda-t-il lentement en détachant chaque syllabe comme pour être sûr qu'elle comprenne bien l'implication de ses propos.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire qui l'éblouit. Il se baissa et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Elle rougit de plusieurs teintes qui au lieu de l'attendrir l'empli de désir. Elle dut sentir le changement d'air car elle se dépêcha de les conduire devant la porte de son appartement. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait chez elle, Kurenaï ne s'était jamais sentie aussi nerveuse.

Elle humecta ses lèvres en allumant les lumières. La brune fit place pour qu'il entre et elle sourit devant la nervosité apparente de l'homme.

― Devrais-je faire du thé ?, proposa-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle et la considéra pendant quelques secondes qui la mirent mal à l'aise. Elle lui sourit timidement quand il s'approcha d'elle.

― Ta chambre ?, susurra-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Elle fut incapable de répondre et resta clouée devant lui, la bouche entre-ouverte, les pupilles dilatées, le rouge aux joues et la respiration hachée. Il sourit et bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir à travers son masque, elle frissonna sous ses yeux aiguisés. Il dégagea les longues mèches brunes qui barraient son visage presque fiévreux et l'embrassa aussi profondément que lui permettait son masque. Elle répondit avec toute la vigueur qu'elle pouvait également transmettre. Ils ne se séparèrent que bien plus tard, à court de souffle.

― Ta chambre ?, répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque qui faillit la faire chavirer sur le coup.

Elle le tira rapidement à l'intérieur de sa chambre et se tourna pour lui faire face, les lèvres mordues et gonflées d'impatience. Il la contempla, dans la lumière basse de la chambre.

― Déshabilles-toi, ordonna-t-il en enlevant lentement son blouson.

Il l'entendit inspirer profondément avant de s'exécuter lentement, lui laissant le loisir de suivre l'acte infiniment sensuel et d'en profiter. Quand il ne lui resta plus que sa culotte, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de s'en extirper plus lentement qu'avec les autres vêtements. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, avec un sourire prédateur derrière son masque et il grogna d'un air appréciateur devant la beauté devant lui. Son comportement dominateur au lit semblait faire des merveilles sur sa petite amie vu son incapacité à décoller ses cuisses.

― Allonge-toi sur le lit, Kurenaï…

Elle s'exécuta avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il prit son temps pour se défaire de la montre de luxe à son poignet ainsi que les boutons de manchettes en or de sa chemise. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de satisfaction en la voyant déjà haleter d'impatience.

― Maintenant, écarte tes jambes pour moi, Kurenaï. Montre moi tout ce que tu dis vouloir me donner.

Elle gémit inconsciemment et s'ouvrit à lui totalement, sans hésiter.

― Peut-on être aussi belle… ? Même d'ici je te sens déjà...

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa ses mains sur sa peau chaude comme pour apprécier la valeur de ce qu'il avait devant lui. Elle frissonna et s'apprêta à se plaindre de la lenteur de ses mouvements lorsqu'un cri lui échappa. Kakuzu venait de faire pénétrer un doigt impatient en elle.

— Oui, comme ça…, miaula la brune sans complexe en faisant fi de la sensation mi-douloureuse.

Elle se tordit sur le lit, les cheveux en cascade autour d'elle, les cuisses serrées autour de cette main qui lui prodiguait un plaisir si inexprimable. Bientôt deux doigts rejoignirent la première progressivement. Elle cria de plaisir tandis que l'homme ne perdait rien de l'image voluptueuse déployée devant lui.

Il sourit en la voyant tenter désespérément de lui dire d'arrêter car elle allait venir. Il tourna ses doigts à l'intérieur de son vagin et les sentit heurter plus fort encore la mystérieuse zone érogène située dans sa paroi antérieure. Elle hurla dans son orgasme et elle fut prise de simulacres de convulsions qui le laissa ébahit. Quand il retira ses doigts, il vit que sa main était trempée.

― Tu jouis beaucoup, constata-t-il en traçant du bout des doigts une ligne imaginaire sur le ventre de sa petite amie. J'aime ça.

Kurenaï semblait se remettre petit à petit de son orgasme. Il sut qu'elle s'était assez remise quand elle se mit à califourchon sur lui pour le déshabiller. Il sourit quand elle lutta contre les boutons de sa chemise et sa ceinture. Ses yeux semblèrent se remplir d'étoiles lorsqu'elle réussit à sortir son sexe à demi érigé, n'attendant qu'un peu d'encouragement pour lui faire du bien. Kakuzu la renversa et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, les contours de ses muscles fermement mis en avant par la lumière basse des ampoules.

.

.

.

Dans le feu de l'action ils oublièrent totalement le masque et ce qui se cachait derrière.

― Plus fort !, s'écria-t-elle en agrippant férocement les épaules de l'homme tandis qu'il la pénétrait suivant un rythme déjà intensément soutenu. Plus ! Plus !

― Tu vas me tuer…, grogna-t-il de plaisir en accélérant ses coups de butoir lorsqu'elle serra plus fort les parois de son sexe.

― Ah ! Plus ! Oh, bébé !

Kakuzu jura et sortit d'elle pour mieux lui écarter les cuisses et la pénétrer plus violemment. Il ne fut jamais aussi content d'être bâti comme une armoire à glace. Leurs souffles et leurs soupirs emplissaient déjà la pièce mais rien ne fut plus érotique que le claquement chair contre chair qui suivit ce changement de position. Kurenaï n'arrivait plus à former de phrases cohérentes. Le sang leur montait rapidement au cerveau.

Kakuzu lui murmura des obscénités au creux de l'oreille éblouit par le corps si réceptif sous lui. Cela fonctionna car elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre le 7ème ciel pour la troisième fois de la soirée. l'orgasme puissant de la brune fut très vite suivit par celui de l'homme, pour la deuxième fois, qui ne pouvait plus se retenir en sentant la force des parois de chair qui entourait son membre. Il s'affaissa sur le côté en tentant de reprendre son souffle. À peine eut il le temps de se remettre qu'il la vit le chevaucher sans hésitation, ses yeux embrumés par de la luxure pure.

― Kurenaï, je ne pense pas que ce soit encore possible avant au moins 1 heure, put-il dire en essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle.

Elle attendit quelques minutes avant d'onduler son bassin. Le traître entre les jambes de Kakuzu se réveilla presque aussitôt.

― Je ne savais pas... que j'avais signé... pour une succube, grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux de plaisir. Oui… Comme ça, bébé...

Elle ne l'entendit pas, la tête basculée en arrière et prenant autant de plaisir qu'elle lui en donnait. Elle s'empala totalement en gémissant si indécemment que le sexe de l'homme durcit instantanément plus. Il attrapa ses hanches pour la guider.

Il crut l'entendre lui parler, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, trop perdu dans son plaisir. Lorsqu'il sentit le vent soudain plus froid heurté son visage nu, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle était au dessus de lui et le contemplait dans toute sa laideur.

Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas vomir ou s'écarter de lui ?

Pourquoi bougeait-elle toujours ses hanches si frénétiquement ?

Pourquoi accélérait-elle, les yeux encore plus remplis de désir ?

Pourquoi lui souriait-elle ?

Ils jouirent à nouveau et cet orgasme fulgurant les laissa complètement vides sur le moment. Kurenaï se laissa tomber sur lui sans prévenir. Mais il la laissa faire, trop épuisé pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle par sa propre volonté. De loin, ils entendirent le téléphone portable de Kakuzu sonner. Quelques secondes après, ils s'étaient déjà endormis.

* * *

― Oh, regardez les, tout dégoulinant d'amour et de mièvreries depuis quelques jours, les taquina Hidan en déposant deux cafés à leur table.

― Merci, Hidan-kun !, le remercia-t'elle en souriant d'un air heureux très particulier qui fit lever un sourcil à l'homme mauve.

Puis il sembla comprendre quelque chose et il afficha un air choqué qui amusa la brune.

― Oh, ne me dis pas que !, s'écria Hidan en alertant la clientèle.

― Baisse d'un ton, s'insurgea Kakuzu en détournant ses yeux du document qu'il lisait.

― Vous l'avez vraiment fait ?, murmura Hidan d'un air excité.

Deux réponses fusèrent au même moment. L'une excitée et l'autre agacée.

― Ça ne te regarde pas, Hidan.

― Oui !

Les deux amants se regardèrent. Kakuzu cligna des yeux.

― Tu as promis de ne pas lui parler de notre vie sexuelle, lui rappela-t-il calmement.

― Senpai n'est pas drôle !, bouda-t-elle en se souvenant de la fameuse promesse qu'elle avait accepté sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Il leva les yeux aux ciel et se concentra sur ses feuilles. Il ne vit pas les regards conspirateurs que s'échangèrent sa copine et son ami. Il manqua également l'homme qui entra dans le café et tira tout à coup en l'air avec un fusil à pompe.

― Que personne ne bouge, menaça-t'il en montrant les explosifs qui parsemaient son corps tout entier.

À suivre…


End file.
